The present invention relates generally to appliances and, more particularly, to an appliance for heating a food product.
Many known heating appliances such as toaster ovens have a heating element and a rack mounted within a cavity for heating a food product placed on the rack. A door provides access to the cavity of the appliance for placing the food product on the rack, and a user-interface provides a user with control over the temperature of the air within the cavity and the duration for which the food product is heated.
However, at least some known heating appliances have various drawbacks, such as requiring lengthy preheating cycles, being complicated to operate, using excessive amounts of energy, failing to cook food in accordance with the suggested cook time provided on the food package, cooking food unevenly due to uneven heat distributions within the cavity, and/or relying on heated air inside the cavity to cook the food product. It would be useful, therefore, to provide an improved heating appliance.